There has been a considerable development in the art of shunt type welders with respect to providing means to position and lock a shunt in operating position with a minimum amount of time and effort on the part of the operator.
It is desirable to have a very simple structure for readily positioning a shunt by the operation of a single handle member which requires the use of only one hand of an operator.
It is an object of this invention therefore to provide a shunt locking device which requires only the use of a single handle of an operator to position and lock the shunt.
It is another object of this invention to provide a shunt locking device having a shunt carried in a sliding frame member, said frame member riding over a rail carried by the core of the welder and a handle in connection with said frame member which by rotation locks said frame member against said core of the welder.
More specifically it is an object of this invention to provide a shunt positioning and locking device consisting of a pair of spaced frame members carrying a shunt therebetween, said frame members traveling over a rail formed as a part of the core of a welder, a handle extending from said frame member outwardly of the housing of the welder, said handle by rotation operates a mechanism to lock and unlock said frame member and by its axial movement positions said shunt with respect to said core.